The present inventions relates generally to supporting a rotating shaft in, for example, a gas turbine engine, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a bearing mounting assembly for supporting a shaft including damper springs surrounding the bearing mounting assembly. Although the present inventions were developed for use in gas turbine engines, certain applications may be outside this field.
Presently many systems for supporting shafts in gas turbine engines suffer from a number of disadvantages, limitations, and drawbacks including, for example, those respecting sufficient compliance to handle thermal deflections; bearing sizes; and misalignment of the shafts. Thus, there is a continuing need for the development of technology for supporting shafts within a gas turbine engine. The present inventions satisfy this need in a novel and unobvious way.